DNA Device
The DNA Device was a powerful piece of technology that was capable of altering DNA structures (like the Mutant Dino venom) from range. History Aethra How the witch Aethra came into possession of the device is not known. What is known is that she, like Dr. Wolf, was a former associate of Dr. Rex. She may have either invented the device herself, just as Wolf invented the Mutant Viking Monsters, to make her work easier, or she may have found it somewhere else. What is known is that she recognized the device had great power and rebelled against Dr. Rex. She used it to make a large group of Mutant Dinos only obey her, and unleashed them to allow her to escape, where she fled to Castle Cove. There, she enlisted local Night Lords, who refused to evacuate their land, and stored the device in one of their castles. Fearing Dr. Rex (and every power-hungry villain in the world), she began to mutate and alter many Dinos and sent them to neutralize potential threats to her and her device. The Quest Begins Across the sea, in his laboratory, Reptile analyzed the DNA of a captured Mutant Lizard while working on another antidote to Mutant Dino venom. To his surprise, he found a complex encoded genetic structure that was not like any Dino DNA he had seen previously. He didn't know it, but the strange structure was there because of the effect of the DNA Device. He contacted his old friend and teacher, Dr. Formula, a skilled scientist. Formula analyzed the structure and determined that it was created by the DNA Device (something like it- he didn't know what it was). He was able to "trace" the location of the device through a number of complex calculations, which were improved when additional Dinos with the same pattern were captured. For the device leaves a "signature" in what it is used on, and part of that signature is location data. Reptile obtained permission from Specs to investigate, but with the warning that if this was a wild goose chase, he would be punished. Confrontation Eventually, Reptile, Formula, Web, Tail, Coral, and Goldbeard reached Castle Cove. They happened upon Aethra, who immediately realized they were after the Device. She used it on Web to "heal him" (turning him into a slave), and then told them what they sought was in a Night Lord's Castle. They attacked it and interrogated the Night Lord, who told them the truth about it. They returned to where Aethra lived, and she activated the Device and used it to make Web attack and kill Goldbeard and knock out Reptile. Coral killed the witch and Tail shot Web, and the agents took possession of the device. Disappointment Unfortunately, it turned out that the device was nearly powerless. It had ran out of power in the battle, and so they brought it back to Specs. Specs dismissed their "incredulous tales" as "violating all science", and demoted Reptile. He handed over the device for Alpha Team's further analysis. It has remained in their vaults and laboratories, secure from any other villain attempting to capture it. However, none of their results have been published. Reemergence Months after the Castle Cove mission, the DNA Device began to reemerge as a potential threat to the Dino Attack Team. It started when Elite Agent Andrew, who had been experencing dreams with uncanny deceptions of the present and future, was told by his "dark conciousness" what the device was, its history, its current status, and that he was going to repower it and use it for his own personal desires. Afraid of what this could mean for both him and the rest of the team, he contacted Reptile and alerted him of the development. Reptile was amazed, but took quick action, contacting Alpha Team Special Agent Magma and inquiring about the current state of the device. Doing a quick checkup, Magma found the device currenlty under study and under low security that civilian scientists with enough clearance could access. Given the situation, Magma ordered for research to be stopped, tighter security to be put underway, and informed Reptile of it all. Reptile then told Andrew about his results and left for Adventurers' Island Even then, the potential danger the device posed was not put to a halt. Once the mission to Adventurers' Island was well underway, signs pointed to either the device having been used there before, currently being used despite Alpha Team security measures, or other DNA Devices existing. To be expanded... Capabilities What the device could do is also not exactly known. It is known through observations made by Reptile and his team that it was capable of altering DNA from several yards away. While the team encountered Dinos that had been affected by it across the ocean in LEGOLAND, they may have originated from Castle Cove and been sent to LEGOLAND. It was apparently capable of replicating the effects of Mutant Dino venom, but without the necessary contact that the venom requires. It was capable of making severe alterations quite rapidly, as Aethra proved when she used it to "heal" Agent Web. It was also capable of being used to force complete control over a target- she used it to make Web fire and vaporize Goldbeard and knock out Reptile and Coral. It was also large- the entire thing was stored in a Night Lord's Castle. However, to use it required a small control device. It required an enormous amount of power, and following the battle against Aethra it ran out of power. No known method of recharging it's power cells has yet been found. Skeptical analysis by Digger and Specs found that there were indeed power cells, but the rest of it's workings they were unable to understand. The Dino Attack Team refuses to believe the device has any "hidden power" to affect DNA at range. However, they have turned it over to Alpha Team for safety, just in case. Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Technology Category:To Be Expanded